Blood Traitor Be Damned
by mamapotterhead24
Summary: Return to Hogwarts/8th yr fic. Draco is harbouring a quivering fancy for everyone's favorite gryffindor princess and resident bookworm, Miss Granger. When he finally takes a leap of faith will he be met with rejection or mutual attraction?Will Hermione reciprocate? Will Draco be able to stomach being known as a disgrace to the name of wizard? Or will he say Blood Traitor Be Damned?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: hey all. This is actually the first fic i wrote but posting it second cuz i was more confident with lots of fluffy and smutty Dramione goodness. :) Enjoy! Oh and I'd like to get 5 reviews for me to post the next chapter. ❤mamapotterhead_

# 1

Draco's POV

"Granger." Came Malfoy's hissed whisper. She stood at the balcony of the Astronomy Tower, blatantly ignoring him. He wasn't taking no for an answer, not this time.

"Pssst... Granger." He whispered from behind a pillar.

"Sod off Malfoy. I'm busy trying to enjoy the view. Go call some other muggle-born a mudblood." She muttered. He smirked as she decided turning and walking away was her only way to escape him.

It had been a week since he'd snogged her during their patrol. He'd had a secret crush on her since she nearly broke his nose in third year. Sure he'd been mad at the time but after careful contemplation he'd come to respect her. And in the past two years he'd realize what a completely nutter Voldemort was and what a complete tosser his father was for his old fashioned ideas. The more he thought about her the more he liked the idea of half blood babies, as long as she was the one he had them all with. He knew she was avoiding him. But they were head boy and head girl, she'd have to talk to him eventually. He knew she had brains, after all, she'd only been besting him at grades their entire Hogwarts careers.

He sneered towards Potter and flipped Weasel the bird for good measure, then walked back to the Great Hall for dinnner.

He noticed Blaise and Pansy and he plopped down between them. He could practically see hearts appear in her pupils when he did. He rolled his grey eyes and waited for dinner to show up on their table. He snuck a glance towards Granger and noticed her laughing at something Weaslebee said.

He felt anger rise in him. He could never understand how she could have dated the oaf in the first place, much less remain friends after it had fizzled out. She was far outside Weasel's league. But he shrugged it off and began to tuck in. Theodore Nott came to join the Slytherin table just then and stared at him.

"What are you gaping at?" He snarled. Theo looked to Blaise who shrugged his shoulders.

"What's stuck in your craw?" He asked in return, taking two turkey legs off a serving plate.

"Nothing." He replied.

"You're lying." Theo retorted, not letting the subject die.

"You're a fairy. Leave it alone. NOTHING is wrong." Draco hissed back at him. Theo was taken aback but shrugged his shoulders and began to eat. Blaise was shocked at Draco. When Theo was thoroughly distracted, he turned back to Draco.

"Granger trouble?" Blaise asked. Draco's face went ashen as he looked at his git of a best friend.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, picking at his corn.

"Draco, subtlety is not your strong suit chap. What happened?" Blaise asked, in hushed tones. Then he glanced towards Hermione. Draco rolled his eyes.

"She turned me down. Without actually saying anything." Draco whispered.

"Wow. The Gryffindor Princess of Purity turned down a shag with the Slytherin Sex God... who could have expected that?" Blaise answered sarcastically.

"Shove off you bastard." Draco muttered, turning back to his corn. Sneaking a glance back at Blaise he saw an expectant face. He wanted a bloody explanation.

"I snogged her during one of our patrols last week and she's avoided me since." He muttered, in a soft voice. Blaise eyes twinkled.

"Oh. New quivering fancy for mud-" he started.

"Don't. Ever again. I will kill you. I'll shove your own cock down your throat." Draco growled.

"Oo. Talk dirty to me." Blaise laughed. Draco threw him a look that could poison Nicholas Flamel.

"Fine, fine. Have your piece of low grade arse. Why do i care?" Blaise answered.

"I can't...get her out of my head Zabini. It's maddening." He shot, taking a bite of his chilli.

"So, talk to her." Blaise replied.

"Don't you think I've tried? She won't talk to me. I know she will have to eventually though it's just a matter of...waiting."he muttered, banging his hand on the table.

"And for a petulant, spoiled, rich, pureblood brat..." Blaise started. Draco nodded.

"Its impossible." Blaise smiled, not even commenting on Draco's admission to being a spoiled brat.

"Why aren't you mad I'm interested in a muggle-born witch? The whole of Slytherin would be if they found out." He continued, chancing another glance back at his best mate.

"You know the Zabini family never gets too invested in the political side of things. My sister is married to a half blood japanese wizard and my mum could care less. I'm no Malfoy or Lestrange where its pure-blood or nothing. I just want my best mate happy." Blaise replied. Draco couldnt help but let his mouth hang open in a completely gobsmacked expression. Blaise reached one slender finger to close his best mate's mouth. This snapped Draco out of his shock.

"Thanks Blaise. I appreciate it you insufferable git." He smirked, picking up a pumpkin pasty to eat. Blaise smiled back at him.

"Right back at you Prat." Blaise answered, lifting a saucer to block the half eaten pumpkin pasty that came barreling at his handsome face.

"But really, talk to the girl Mate, it works. I should know, I'm a love expert." He responded, picking up the half eaten sweet treat, smiling wolfishly.

"Love expert? Since when has Blaise Zabinj, Slytherin King of No Strings Attached become a love expert?" Draco asked, doubtfully.

"I've watched my sisters and brothers trainwreck relationships enough to learn a few things. Talk to the girl." He said.

"So you went from Blaise Zabini, Slytherin King of No Strings Attached to Slytherin's King of the Obvious in a matter of what? Ten seconds. I sure hope you last longer in the sack Mate." Draco said, before turning the opposite way, leaving Blaise no chance to respond back.

After an hour and a half he saw her chocolate curls bounce as she stood up and began walking towards the doors. He nodded a goodbye to Blaise and gave Theo his untouched turkey leg. Theo looked famished.

He watched from about two feet away as she bobbed in between students, stopping only to help direct students or deduct points. But he knew she was headed towards the heads dorms. She always studied after dinner. He wasn't comfortable admitting how he knew what she enjoyed doing after dinner, but he knew nonetheless. He continued following her until sure enough, she made it to their door. She muttered the password. Pride and prejudice - after her favorite muggle book. When it swung shut he went up to it and muttered the words to enter.

"Granger!" He shouted as he looked around the stone walled room for her. He had never truly paid attention to the god awful amount of red and green they threw around in here to represent both houses.

"Need something?" She called from the top of the spiral stairs.

"Can we...talk?" He asked, taking the stairs two at a time.

"What would you like to talk about? Escorting first years, our patrol schedule ...what?" She asked as he came dangerously close to her. He gained some confidence when she didn't immediately turn tail and run towards the sanctity of her bedroom, screaming obscenities and bad names.

"I want to talk about our kiss last week." He replied, his voice barely a whisper as he leaned into her. She used her peripheral vision to look into his storm cloud colored eyes defiantly.

"What kiss?" She retorted. He knew she was lying. No one could forget his kiss. He wasn't the Slytherin Sex God for nothing.

"That kiss during patrols. When i pushed you up against a wall. Just...like...this." he pushed her into her bedroom door gently with each word. He immediately moved so she couldnt escape and their chests pushed together.

"And snogged your brains out for ten whole minutes. And you (kiss) liked it (kiss) so much (kiss) that you kissed (kiss) me back." He whispered, kissing from the round of her shoulder to just underneath her jawline. She shivered and he smiled. Might as well go for broke, he thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stuttered, avoiding his eyes. He placed a small kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Bullshit." He whispered in challenge kissing her chastely on the lips. He knew his witch would never back down from a challenge. She didn't return it. He didn't care. He kissed her again on the lips. He could feel her melt into her door, but she still refused to kiss him back. He took one hand from above her head against her door to snake it down and place it by her waist. And then his lips were on hers again. She put her hands on his chest to push him away but he took his other hand and placed it so it mirrored his right. He held her so tightly she couldn't escape. He found her lips once again and kissed her passionately. And he waited. One. he counted in his head. Two. She gasped into his mouth as he parted his lips. Three. Her back fell against her door. Four. She melted. He smiled against her lips as her right hand snaked up his body and tugged hard on his neck, pulling him deeper.

He growled as she pulled away suddenly.

"Come to bed with me." She muttered quickly, opening her door and looking to him expextantly.

"No." He said, suddenly peeved. He withdrew himself and walked over to his own bedroom. He kicked the door open and glided forward to fall flat on his face into his silk green pillow. He muttered to himself about not making her a one off yet he'd barely resisted her. This was going to be more difficult than he originally thought.

Hermione's POV

She closed her bedroom door and slumped against it. Stupid stupid stupid. She thought. It had been a stupid thing to suggest, but Ginny had said she needed to live a little, be spontaneous. And she has also said to get over her brother, Hermione needed to get under someone else. Stupid saying, but Hermione decided to give it a try, with the worst possible person. And she'd gotten turned down. By Malfoy. It was expected but it still stung. After all he had kissed her twice now, surely he found her attractive. She looked around her red and gold decorated bedroom and decided to change into her pajamas. She then laid in her bed, under her gryffindor red coverlet, pondering the enigma that was Draco Malfoy. The war had changed them all. They were all haunted but they all had made life changing alliances by the end of the war. She knew she didn't want anything serious, after her relationship with Ron fizzled out, more like dive bombed. She wanted casual fun, no emotions, no feelings attached... maybe she should have propositioned Zabini instead. Ron was a philandering, possesive, patronizing, self involved, alcoholic prick, and Blaise Zabini was at least half of those adjectives as well. Maybe Zabini wouldn't be good idea. No, she thought, Draco, as explosive of a choice as he was, was the better choice. He was the Slytherin Sex God afterall. But was casual, meaningless, carnal, animalistic sex possible with her worst mortal enemy? Surely he'd be repulsed by the idea... surely. Maybe the kisses were dares? No he didn't seem the type for lighthearted games as such... What was she thinking, propositioning a snake? And why did it make her feel so breathless? she thought as she dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's POV

He awoke the next morning with a serious tent problem in his pajama bottoms. He didn't even remember changing. They were his favorite, pinstriped, silk green and black pajama bottoms. He adjusted himself more comfortably. He got up to go take a shower, glancing around his green and silver decorated room for his fluffiest green towel. He entered their shared bathroom, then walked to the square shower space. He entered it and noticed small green, red, gold and silver tiles embedded in the shower wall. Blimey, Hogwarts thought of everything.

Ten minutes later he got out of the shower and stood naked for a moment, enjoying the slight chill. His tall 6 foot 3 frame glistened with water ethereally. Steam surrounded him and he was sure he looked like some Ravenclaw's wet dream. His member was limp yet still generously large. He finally wrapped a towel around himself. He crossed the bathroom to brush his teeth. He picked up his green toothbrush and was staring at himself in the giant oval mirror when his peripheral vision caught a slight movement. He turned to see her leaning against the doorway connecting her room to the bathroom. His eyes roved over every curve of her body and every delicate detail of her pajamas slowly and perversely. Her short pajama bottoms were red and gold striped with little roaring lion heads on them and her barely there gryffindor colored tank top hugged every curve. From her long, tan legs to her rounded bosom, perfect arse. His eyes finally settled on her petite featured face. He noticed her hair was pulled back in a braided bun. Her perfectly pedicured purple toes were tapping the tile floor of their bathroom impatiently.

"How long have you been there?" He asked, his mind floating back to his nakedness moments ago. She blushed.

"Not long." She almost whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"Alright then. Need something Granger?" He asked,turning back to the task at hand. She scoffed.

"Only to brush my teeth same as you." She said, eyeing his chiseled bare chest traitorously.

Damn quidditch had done his body good- she thought and immediately scolded herself for thinking it. He is the enemy Hermione. Get it together Granger. He noticed her lingering look as he spit the toothpaste out of his mouth. He smirked as he rinsed his mouth and his brush and dropped it in the cup. Then he bowed and gestured towards her sink and her purple toothbrush.

"Thank you. Oh, your toothpaste smells good. What is it?" She asked, taking her toothbrush and wetting it.

"Its a magically infused spearmint toothpaste. The smell lasts forty eight hours." He answered reaching his doorway. He saw her nod before he turned around. As he turned to disappear inside his room and get dressed he was reminded of her lingering gaze.

"Hey Granger." He started, arms spread from one side of the door to the other to highlight the muscles of his shoulder blades. He looked similar to Hercules from behind with his quidditch toned muscles popping out.

"Hmm?" She answered back absently. He turned to look right into her amber eyes.

"Like what you see?" He gestured up his body and down. She spit toothpaste all over her matching oval mirror. He smirked again as he turned back around and sauntered into his bedroom proudly, not waiting for a response. He turned around to flash her that patented Malfoy smirk as he looked at her again.

"Mission accomplished." He chuckled, pushing his door so it slammed shut dramatically. He left her blushing as red as the smoke of a rememberall as he went to go put on his robes.

Hermione's POV

she spat toothpaste foam all over her ornate oval mirror. She turned in the direction of his dorm as the door slammed shut. Then she rememebered she hadnt apologized for her outburst last night. She rushed to try and catch him before he left their common room. She raced into her room and threw her books in her bag, forgoing her usual care for her volumes, flung her towel actoss the room and threw her uniform and robes on quickly. She was fastening her shoe as she opened her door, hopping on one foot trying to fasten the other. She heard a loud SMACK as her door swung wide open. It was followed by a hiss, a scoff and a groan.

"Malfoy?!" She shrieked, covering her mouth with both hands.

"Excellent deduction Granger. Did Sherlock Holmes teach you that? Trying to finish what you started in third year?" He answered crossly. She stifled a giggle and the desire to ask what he knew about muggle literature. She grabbed her door and pulled it towards her, revealing Draco rubbing his nose soothingly.

"I am so so so sorry Malfoy!" She said again. He rolled his eyes and looked down at her.

"You are forgiven. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to breakfast before potions this morning." He answered, walking past her to descend the stairs and exit the common room. She gathered a few last minute miscellaneous items from around her room before she remembered she still hadnt apologized for inviting him into her bed. She rushed down the stairs hoping to catch him before he made it to the Great Hall. But as she exited the door to their common room, she noticed he was gone.

Merlin he walks fast. She thought, trying to hurry.

She made it to the Great Hall in record time and sadly noticed he was already at the Slytherin table. They werent friends so it wasnt like she could waltz over and ask to speak to him. Well, she could but she'd be inundated with insults the moment she did. So she settled for heading directly to the Gryffindor table. She nodded hello to Harry, refused to acknowledge Ron and settled finally beside Ginny. Headmistress McGonagall called out announcements and then food appeared. In seconds Ron's plate was full as was Harry's. Ginny took some bacon, sausage and some eggs benedict. Hermione settled for toast and jam. After she finished her second piece of toast she turned to Ginny. The redhead noticed the change in Hermione's posture and demeanor and turned to look at her best friend curiously.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Your advice sucks Gin." Hermione retorted. Ron and Harry looked up at her with interest.

"What did she advise you to do now?" Ron asked, eyeing his sister vengefully.

"To get over you, you daft dimbo. Is this about the spontaneity thing? Cuz Hermione you do need to get out of your own head and live a little." Ginny continued. Hermione shook her head firmly.

"No Ginevra. The other part." Hermione eyed her so crossly she closely resembled the Weasley matriarch. Ginny blanched then blushed. Then she began picking at her food.

"Oh you mean the part about, ahem, getting under someone else?" Ginny stuttered and blushed as she looked from Ron to Hermione. Ron looked down sadly. He knew he'd screwed up royally where Hermione was concerned but he still had hopes of rekindling the romance with her.

"Yes Ginevra I do. It didnt work." Hermione answered, glaring at Ginny and using her given name. Ginny snapped her eyes up.

"Oi i hate that bloody name! But enough about me who did you try and get under?" Ginny asked, changing the subject, smiling and winking. Hermione rolled her eyes. She clenched her jaw.

"DracoMalfoy."she hissed, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Who?" Ginny asked, straining to hear her.

"Draco. Malfoy." Hermione answered curtly, her voice rising just enough she could be heard. She shot a glance at the other 2/3 of the golden trio to make sure they didnt hear her. They were, thankfully, otherwise preoccupied. Ginny's mouth opened in shock and her eyes bulged.

"What? Why the ferret? Are you feeling ok?" She asked, feeling Hermione's forehead. Hermione shoved her hand away.

"Well, he's not the Slytherin Sex God for nothing. It doesnt matter anyway he turned me down." Hermione whispered. Ginny looked at her sympathetically. And Hermione's eyes drifted to stare at a pair of steel silver eyes that were conveniently, staring right back into her. She watched as he absently stroked the length of his nose as if reminded of the pain. She dropped her eyes. He smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello all. Just wanted to say this is the second part of your Dramione christmas present goodness courtesy of mamapotterhead24! :) hope you all enjoy it gets a bit smutty and sexy in a bit. Hope you all enjoy it. Happy Christmas! ❤ and good tidings to you for the new year. 💜 Ariel_

Draco's POV

He stared into her melted amber eyes and smirked while rubbing his nose.

"Mate, you're going to stare a hole through her if you keep this up." Blaise started, laughing. Draco's eyes didn't waver.

"Draco." He tried again. He looked from Theo to Pansy even to Daphne Greengrass all whom pretended not to see his incredulous glare.

"Drake!" He shouted, slapping his hand on the table as he looked at his git of a best friend. Draco snapped out of it.

"What are you yelling about Zabini?" Draco asked, confused.

"Oh you've got it bad. I've only been trying to get your attention for ten minutes. Have you talked to her yet?" Blaise asked.

"I went after her last night you know, and had her cornered. I snogged her and was about to confess but she asked me into her bed." He sighed, banging his head on the table, making a few of his fellow Slytherins jump. Blaise's smile gleamed and his eyes twinkled.

"For a bloke who got shagged last night you don't seem too jovial." He teased. Draco rolled his eyes and shoved Blaise in the side.

"I couldn't do it. I don't want just a one time thing with her. I want to make her the next Mrs. Malfoy, and have adorable blonde haired half blood babies with her. So even though little Draco wanted nothing more than to shag her sore, I couldn't. I tore myself away, turned her down and went to bed." He muttered, as if regretting that decision.

"And woke up with a serious tent pole I'm assuming. "Blaise chuckled. Draco kicked him hard in the shin. Blaise winced.

"Sod off you arrogant bastard." Draco hissed at him.

"So, blonde half blood babies huh?" Blaise said, smiling again.

"Piss off Blaise. But yes." He answered, looking at her again, smiling.

"That's touching mate, right touching. I'm sure Mum and Dad will love to know that the Malfoy line is finally be tarnished." He said sarcastically. Draco shot him a look and he sputtered, a very un-Zabini like behaviour. "So anyway, what happened last night?" He continued.

"I got there and she was already upstairs. I walked up to talk to her and just started kissing her. And next thing I know she said 'come to bed with me' and before I lost control of myself, I excused myself and went to bed. " he continued, ignoring Blaise's look.

"Well then the answer is quite simple. Go talk to her and just let it all out. Confess." Blaise urged. Draco snorted.

"What are you the Slytherin King of the Obvious again?" Draco asked. Blaise's smile dropped and his dark skin blushed.

"Alright, I can't take this anymore. I'm not going to sit here and stare her down. I'm off. Talk to you later Mate." He said before standing and exiting the great hall quickly. He never even noticed beautiful girl who decided to jump up and follow him.

Hermione's POV

She made it to the entrance hall and saw him nowhere. Wow he could walk fast. She knew they had potions together first thing. She ran across the hall to the entrance to the dungeons and darted towards the classroom. She hated how dim the dungeons were but she noticed his 6 foot 3 frame lounging with his eyes closed against the stone wall across from the potions classroom door.

"Malfoy." She said, coming to lean against the wall facing him. His eyes fluttered open and came to rest on her.

"Call me Draco." He said, his eyes flicking again to the potions classroom door.

"Fine... Draco, I wanted to say I'm sorry." She started. He held up a hand.

"Granger, you've already apologized for nearly breaking my nose again. Don't worry about it." He muttered, looking from her gorgeous eyes down to her lips.

"Actually no Mal-" he stopped her.

"Draco. Please.. it's Draco." He answered.

"Fine. Draco," she started, the name sounding so completely foreign to her,

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night." She looked into his liquid steel eyes. He smirked.

"What behavior Hermione?" He said, smiling internally as he used her first name.

"Inviting you...I mean enticing you...I mean propositioning you to come to bed with me. I am so sorry Malfoy. It was classless and it was uncalled for and out of place. I should have figured you'd turn me down anyway. Being a muggleborn and all. Even after those two amazing kisses." She muttered, her gaze falling on the floor as she remembered how the kisses had made her feel. He gingerly touched her chin and forced her to look at him.

"That's why you think I turned you down last night? Hermione I turned you down because I don't just want some one off and then we go back to hating each other. I like you, a lot. I have ever since third year when you socked me a good one across the bridge of the nose. I was mad at the time but after careful contemplation I respected you for standing up to my former spoiled prat self. That kiss during patrols last week? I meant that. I was going to confess to you then but you looked lovely and all i could think of was kissing you. And last night the same thing happened. I was going to confess but, I couldn't. The truth is my feelings on blood purity dissolved upon seeing you in your periwinkle gown at the Yule Ball. And yes, I noticed. And not just because my mother is a fashion lemming in her own right, but because any teenage male with half a pulse would have noticed how beautiful you looked. All i want is you. I replaced my thoughts on being pureblooded with daydreams of little blonde half blood Malfoys running around a big back yard in the country. Far away from Whiltshire, where its just us. I want a long term relationship between us. I want to make you Mrs. Bloody Malfoy one day. And by the way Hermione, we've kissed thrice." He professed, then whispered, close to her ear as he rearranged himself to where he stood in front of her. Hermione shivered.

"Wait three-" Hermione started but she was cut off by lips on hers again. She put her hands across the back of his neck and pulled him in deeper. He growled as they heard the voices of Scarhead and Weasel descending down the stairs and towards the dungeons. He took her hand and dragged her farther into the dungeons and darted towards a bare piece of castle wall.

"Draco, what about our friends? Can we ever be out in the open? I'm not looking for anything serious right now. How is this going to work?" She asked, her practical, non hormonal side coming back to the forefront.

"Well for starters, Blaise knows of my intentions, and is supportive. Theo is so self involved he'd hardly notice and I could give a blast ended skrewt's arse whether Pansy cares or not. I know you've told Weaslette. She's about as subtle as Rita bloody Skeeter. I'm willing to live the rest of my life known as a good for nothing blood traitor as long as I have you and our future little half bloods. I don't care what anyone says i only want you. And for the record, i'm pretty sure Saint Potter will come around eventually though I doubt Weasel ever will. As far as I am concerned with him, its just an added bonus for me that I end up with 'his' girl. Just another twist of the knife to them all who disagree with you and me. Weaslette's already come to terms with it i'm sure. But i will settle for secret snogs in mystery corridors until you are ready to rest on your knees and beg me to make you Mrs Malfoy" he smirked, staring down at her. She shook her head.

"In your dreams Malfoy. I will never go on bended beg to be Mrs. Malfoy. Though you will go on bended knee to beg me to assume the title, of that I am sure." She smiled, kissing him before hearing her name being called.

"What about going down on bended knee for something else?" He smirked, eyeing her suggestively and then kissing her cheek.

"Maybe. One day. Not right now because we'd better go. We'll be late for potions." She said, rolling her eyes and then looking towards him longingly.

"Go on ahead. I'll follow in about five minutes. Wouldn't want to raise suspicion." He nodded, as she took off up the stairs.

"Draco, do you trust Blaise?" She asked, turning at the top of the small staircase leading to the potions hallway, looking down at him.

"With my life. What about you and Weaslette?" He asked, looking at his fingernails.

"Same." She smiled, taking off.

Draco's POV

He nodded and when he was sure she was gone he threw a fist up in triumph. Finally. She wasn't 100% his yet but it was a start. At least she hadn't run away screaming obscenities amongst telling him hell no. He hurried off towards potions happily. He opened the door, glancing quickly in her direction. Her eyes met his and he winked at her. She flushed and turned towards Potter. He smirked to himself and took a seat. They were reviewing Felix Felicis and he knew he was about to be bored. He buried his head in a book about runes. He kept sneaking glances at her, realizing he had a growing problem all over again just from thinking of her.

Merlin Blaise had been right, though Draco'd never admit it, he had it bad for the brunette bookish beauty.

After two hours of Potions, next came Transfiguration. Great, more review. He banged his head onto the desk gently in protest. Hermione looked back at him as he rolled his eyes and lounged back in his chair. He cracked his knuckles and then placed his hands behind his head while he crossed his ankles. He smirked at Hermione and stretched one more time to give her another glance at the toned body she'd glimpsed at this morning. She saw the vee of his hips and the bottom of his washboard abs. She blushed and turned back to her friends silently. He smirked to himself, so his deduction had been correct. She'd seen him naked this morning. He briefly looked to Blaise who only shook his head. Pansy was staring at him and he finally sat up straight.

In your wildest wet dreams Pug-face. He thought to himself.

An hour and half later Headmistress/Professor McGonagall dismissed them. He slipped out of the room and waited for her. He leaned right beside the classroom door casually. He saw her exit with Potter and Weasel.

"Granger! I need to talk to you about patrols." he looked at her. She understood.

"I'll meet you guys down in the Great Hall for lunch. I really need to talk to him." She lied. The boys looked skeptical but nodded and continued as she turned to join Malfoy. He took her hand and pulled through a series of corridors until they were alone. He saw a mischievous glint in her eye as she pulled his head to hers in a searing hot kiss. He was taken by surprise, in a good way. He pushed her against the wall and his hands found her curves. He pulled away.

"So Granger. Did you enjoy your peek this morning?" He asked as her fingers toyed with the tails ofhis white button up shirt. Realization hit her face and she blushed the deepest red yet. He smirked at her knowingly and tilted his head.

"What peek?"she asked. He chuckled.

"I know you saw all of what you missed out on last night Granger. What do you think?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

She paled.

"Hmmm...well, i..." he waited patiently.

"I'm sorry. I didn't knock before going in and when I opened the door there you were... in all your... your...well..." he thought she was so cute when she stuttered so he thought he'd finish for her.

"In all my naked, chiseled, well endowed glory?" He smirked. She scoffed and shook her head.

"You are so full of yourself, do you know that? But yes, in all of your, ahem glory." She said, trying to hide her perverse appraisal of his clothed body, stopping just shy of the rather large part of him she'd seen this morning. He smirked again. She was so bashful it was absolutely comical. She noticed he was slightly aroused by their conversation. He caught the direction her eyes were in.

"Uh, sorry about that. I can't help myself. It started in potions and every time I look at you it gets a bit worse." He chuckled. She kissed him again chastely. Tentatively at first. He pushed himself against her as he deepened their kiss. The wall bit into her back and she didn't give a hippogriff's arse. She gasped when she felt his erection rise to full attention against her thigh. He groaned and pulled away.

"No. Not yet. No. I can't. I may love kissing you, and want to do oh so much more, but I can wait til we are exclusive." He muttered, catching her lips again in a searing kiss.

"What if i want to have just casual fun?" She countered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not just going to be some one off for you Hermione. I told you that earlier. If I'm going to climb in bed with you, you are going to be mine. Officially, exclusively, completely. I've had enough of the random once in a great while shags. They don't compare to you. I want a girl, woman what have you who is all mine. No other blokes, I won't have any other women."he answered passionately.

"What if we can both have what we want?" She asked, looking into his eyes thoughtfully. He looked at her curiously.

"How?" He asked still puzzled to how her mind worked, which was a surprise.

"We agree to only shag each other, so there's the exclusivity you crave, while we agree to not consider getting serious until I'm ready to be serious again." She stated matter of factly.

"Well, hate to break it to you I'm already doing more than considering getting serious. I've been 'considering' getting serious with you all year long. But I know what you mean." He kissed her again. She smiled against his lips.

"So does that mean you agree?" She asked, pulling away. He placed his hands on the underside of her thighs and lifted her against the wall. He whispered a quick Wingardium Leviosa before he leaned in closer and captured her lips again. She could feel his arousal against her thighs again and she admitted it dampened her knickers. She didn't even notice him undo his trousers. He lifted her skirt just barely and pulled her knickers aside. His fingers grazed against her clitoris and she moaned. That moan went right to his member and he went completely solid. He opened his eyes and stared at her, staring at him. He kept his eyes on hers as he entered her agonizingly slow, inch by inch until he had her positively filled. Her arms went about his shoulders and her fingers dug into his shoulder blades. She gasped and he smirked before whispering.

"What do you think Princess?" She moaned incoherently and he sped up his thrusts. She grabbed her wand and cast a muffliato and a disillusionment spell over them nonverbally. He was thrusting into her hard now and she was moaning louder. He watched her as she reached her peak dramatically, her jaw hanging open in a silent moan, eyes pinched shut, her muscles contracting around his own. She shuddered against him, causing his own release. Their breathing was labored, sweat on their brows as they pushed their foreheads together. They stared into each other's eyes for several minutes.

"I think that was a really, really fantastic way to say yes." She stuttered, at a loss for words. He chuckled as he kissed her forehead and leaned his cheek against hers.

"Wow. Mark this in history. I made Hermione Granger were perfect Princess. If I wasn't in love with you before I am now. You are absolutely perfect at everything you do; that included. You were exactly how I imagined." He sighed, letting her legs down and adjusting her knickers, purposely grazing against her nub again. He patted her hair down in places the humidity they'd created had caused it to expand. He pulled his trousers closed with a quick zip. She undid the spells around them and they kissed longingly one last time.

"I had better go. Harry and Ron have probably called the Auror's to investigate my disappearence by now. See you in the common room after classes?" She said, right back down to business. He nodded.

"I'll see you then beautiful." He muttered, kissing her forehead again, then catching her hand and kissing the back of it. She blushed and made to walk away when they heard the familiar laughter of everyone's favorite pranking poltergeist Peeves.

"Ooo. Ickle muddy blood and the pureblood princey... scandal...shock... who shall I tell first?" Hermione froze and turned to slowly face the mischevious ne'er do well.

"Nobody you imbecilic apparition! Do you hear me! You tell no one!" He yelled at the childish ghost.

"Ooo. Drakie's mad... I'm shaking in my ectoplasm." Peeves taunted. Draco had his wand out and ready to curse the moron when Hermione's hand touched his shoulder. He turned his head to look down at her, suddenly calm.

"How about this Peeves? You don't tell anyone our secret and I won't sick the Bloody Baron on you?" Draco said, remembering Peeves' fear of the other ghost. Suddenly Peeves looked scared.

"Right. Nope didn't see anything. Sorry for disturbing you lovebirds. Have a nice day." He chanted, before disappearing. Draco smiled triumphantly as Hermione kissed him again. He deepened it for a few minutes before pulling away.

"We're both very late. Go ahead. I'll be behind you only a few minutes." He urged her. She nodded yet seemed reluctant to go. She did finally and he followed five minutes behind her.


End file.
